The Perdition
by Natalie791840
Summary: A orphan girl never has had anything, no job, no friends.But what happens when her life takes an unexpected curve and shadowhunters and vampires are suddenly real? Read on to see what happens! I'm bad at summary's but I think you guys will really like it BTW Perdition means a state of eternal punishment and damnation into which a sinful and unpenitent person passes after death :)
1. Prologue

Hello, my name is Natalie. Today is December 19th, 2016. I am currently 15 years old and in 9th grade, 4 days, 14 years ago my parents left me and put me up for adoption, my nurse who takes care of me in the orphanage told me that they said they didn't want to leave me there but it was dangerous where they were going, but even I know it's not true. Am I a troubled kid? I guess you could say that. I have caught the curtains in my room on fire maybe once or twice, on accident of course, and caught a girls hair in an electric fan before, shoved a boy into a trash can for making fun of a little girl, broke a boys bike for calling me a..., well you can tell I have anger issues so… lets just skip the rest. I have no friends, I don't know why exactly, I mean I know I can be very harsh, melodramatic and uncaring at times, but still, I mean, even the bullies at school have friends. I have mood swings, I usually am angry most of the time, mostly because it's the only emotion I can have all the time and not have to worry about fear and sadness following behind. I have met some people whom I could of became friends with, but it wouldn't be worth it, everyone leaves sooner or later, whether they exist without me or leave, it still has the same ending. My mom, I have never met her other then when I was born, my Dad, never met him at all, I have no friends, no other family members, I'm alone, I am alone. If only I could just meet someone that could understand my pain, someone who could understand me for who I am, someone I could finally talk to about my feelings, and someone who actually cared. My only exception to not having friends is that I have a lot of free time on my hands, other than school work I train and go to fitness and fighting classes, I have always dreamed of getting out and being a spy or assassin, or someone who saved the world. I am extremely fit, I am fast, I am strong, but none of that could ever prepare me for what was going to happen, for what was going to start.

Hello, my name is Natalie, and this is my story


	2. Chapter 2

I run towards the church gasping for air as I jump over the dead bodies lying on the ground, hearing the screams of the young children being taken and the cries of wife's finding their husbands bleeding out on the ground, watching people getting shot and getting tore apart, knowing I can't bring them back or save them. I reach the church clutching my side just as a tall, brown haired boy leaps out of the front door, he looks at me with a worried expression and shouts "Look out!", he points frantically at something behind me while leaping down the steps. I look over my shoulder at a man pointing a gun at my head, and he shoots. "Natalie!" I stare at the ceiling gasping for air, I have been having this dream for the past month now. It's getting scary too, you see it's different every time I go to sleep but it's at the same place. It's at a church where the boy screams something to me, "Natalie watch out", "what are you doing here", "It's not safe here", "You are in danger". Every dream has more details and brings me closer to what's really going on. I don't know what this means, I have tried to focus on the signs and none of them make sense, I saw one sign and it said "Idris", but that's not a place, trust me I already checked. I have been seeing things lately and thinking of things that does not exist , I mean the boy and the church might just be a fictional part of my imagination, but why would I dream that? Questions are surging through my very being, Who is he, why am I dreaming of a church, how does he know me, is the boy and the church real, am I insane? I have been asking myself these questions every morning now and even now I am thinking of more, i can't ask , my nurse. She would send me to a loony bin, not like she hasn't thought of it before, I mean it's not like I can just go up and ask her "Oh, yeah. I thought I should tell you I am having dreams about a boy at a church yard, oh and by the way I always get shot in the end". That would send me to a mental hospital for sure. I glance at the clock, dang it, I have 10 minutes till school starts, just great,I can't ever seem to remember to set my alarm clock. I have no friends, but I usually didn't mind. Being in classes for smart people means not talking to no one and doing as you are told, I am in all the honor classes and band, which I love with all my heart but right now people are being big bullies, liars and drama freaks, I would beat them up if it weren't for Rose, I promised her that I would not get in trouble at this school, since it's of course my 7th one already. I slide out of bed and change into a black t-shirt, skinny jeans and converse, my perfect, favorite outfit. I glance at the mirror, I see a very skinny, 5 foot 5 inch girl with no curves but the little bit of muscles on her arms and legs, high cheek bones, blondish/brown hair, way too many freckles and blue stormy eyes, how could anyone like this? I am pulled out of my train of thought when Rose calls my name "Natalie! Breakfast is ready!" I grab my backpack and flute (for band) and I run downstairs. "Well, you look nice today!" Rose smiles. I grab a chair next to her and start stuffing my face with bacon and pancakes. "Now, now, don't choke yourself! I wouldn't want you to miss your last day of school" I gulp down the rest of my milk, causing me to choke. " , If you don't mind of course, can I go to the mall today? I have extra money that I havn't used for lunch and…" "Of course! Here, I can give you your allowance too, you meet me at home at 6, no later than that!" She interrupts, dear lord, she is like a little kid. She thinks I stay at the orphanage too much, everytime I say I want to do something outside the orphanage and school she is all in for it unless it costs too much or is illegal. She grabs money out of her purse and thrusts it my way, $40! " I can't take this, I am only supposed to get $20 for chores, not $40" smiles "I know its alot, but I promised you I would get you that cd you wanted, I never did get it, and you know how I am about promises" Aw, Rose, gotta love her. I thank her and say goodbye. Rose is a very kind woman, she thinks all about others, she is my physiatrist, my nurse, my friend, my mom. I tried calling her mom, but she refused to be called something that she was not. She was the closest to family that I had, its not like my parents left any clues, they told rose that my name was Natalie, that's it. The bus arrives early picking me up. The bus, Ugh, its noisy, smelly and full of retarded kids, especially in the mornings. I step into the bus, and sit in my usual seat, which is behind the bus driver. I take out my sketch pad and start drawing the mysterious boy again, I can never get his face completely correct. "Oh look, Natalie is drawing her boyfriend, Oh, wait, she doesn't have one, my bad." Someone says sarcastically behind me. It's Bradley, my worst enemy, a jock who spends his time torturing people like me for fun. I close the sketch pad rather quickly and put it in my bag, I listen to music on my mp3 player tuning him out while he kicks the back of the bus seat i'm in, the rest of the bus ride was quite peaceful. I hear the bus tires squeal abruptly, knocking me out of the seat. "We are here!" the bus driver shouts. I quickly get out of the bus before the rest trample me and I shove my mp3 player in my bag. My High School was a school which has a student population of about 1,000 kids give or take a few and every one of them are snobs, jocks, cheerleaders, nerds or nobodys. I of course fit in nowhere. Last year I joined track and won every competition I kept winning but the students said I cheated, and because they were "witnesses" I was kicked off, and then I tried out for basketball, I didn't make it because the coach hated me. I don't know what I am going to do but I have the whole summer to figure that out, I mean it is the last day of school, for now at least. I go to my homeroom, which is math 2 honors and take my seat. , our teacher comes into the classroom as all the students take their seats, I get up and walk across the room to get a calculator. As I walk across the room a boy with black hair and brown eyes walks into the classroom and he sits in a empty seat, which just happens to be mine, doesn't even notice, does anyone actually know he is there? I go to my seat and tap on his shoulder. "I don't know who you are, but that is my seat" I explain. He looks up at me startled "How can you see me?" "Is that a trick question" I say. Bradley come up from behind me and pokes me in the stomach "Oh lookey here, Natalie's talking to herself, how nice to know she has lost her mind, once again" I glare at him "I am not talking to myself, I am talking to him" I say pointing to the boy. The boy just smiles and shrugs his shoulders. Bradley does not see him? "I swear he is sitting in my seat" I say. Bradley laughs "yeah and I am the queen of england, Natalie, why don't you just grow up, everyone here already has, your not even out of your diapers yet, why don't you just crawl back to preschool?" I look back at the boy but he's gone. "but, where did he go?" Bradely sits in his assigned seat, which is behind me and mutter a few insults. I swiftly sit in my seat and grab my notebook. I ignore what ever else bradley says the rest of class. I decide to skip the rest of school as soon as class ends. I grab all my stuff and I throw it all in my bookbag. I angrily trudge down the hallway and walk out the door. "hey kid" I glance back to see the boy joging after me. "What the heck do you want?" I say angrily. "You make everyone think you're not there, and now you want to apologize,well save it, I have better things to deal with" He looks at me like I haven't said a word. "what are you" He says. What am I? Is this all a joke. I bite my tongue and walk over to a bush beside the school. I grab my skateboard, which I hid this morning and glance back at him. What in the world is that. I muffle a scream as I see him rip his skin off as if it's a mask and growl at me, oh my god, I have really lost my mind now, invisible boys who turn into monsters, great. I run across the parking lot. Dont look back, don't look back I keep telling myself. I look back and he can almost reach me, he tries to claw me with it's hands, now i can see its face, it looks like a alien from those sick horror movies you allways see. I grab my pocket knife from my back pocket that my parents had left for me when I was young and I stab it in the arm, and it disintegrates, quite literally too,Oh my god, I killed someone, I stare at the boy laying on the ground, wait a minute, the thing disintegrated, but why is there a boy lying on the ground, had I just imagined it, oh no, what have I done? I grab my cell phone and call Rose. "Natalie, what's going on" I try to calm my breathing "Something attacked me in the parking lot, I killed it with my pocket knife, and…. I think it was a boy and he is not breathing" I say quietly. , with a slight hesitation asks me "Wait, why did he attack you?" "Umm" I say. "Well!" She barks. "Umm" "Natalie, If you say Umm again!" She threatens. I hear a trash can behind me. I turn around to see a dog. "Bark!" The dog wags its tail. "Awe, what a cute puppy!" I say. The dog comes up to me and starts growling "Natalie?" Oh, no, Rose is still on the phone. "Hold on a minute rose" I say. The dog starts shaking and its face starts contorting in a weird shaped figure. I scream when it starts moving towards me. "Hey, Dahak!" A guy shouts across the street. I look over to see a brown haired boy, the one from my dreams. I watch him for a moment then I am snapped out of it when I fall abruptly and the contorted dog is on my chest. I throw it off my chest, with my knife in one hand pointing out and my skateboard using it as a shield. The thing bites my arm in the process of me stabbing it and it disappears. I see the boy run towards me in and I black out.


End file.
